Dark Memories
This is a story writen from Leviathos's perspective, about his experiences starting with his time in the pit. Story Prolouge I sat in my cold half-rock-half-metal cell, chains locked to my wrists, the "special" kind that adapts to a shapeshifter's form. They were even more..."special" however, for they would distribute paralyzing bursts of electric through my body if I attempted to use my makuta powers, thats right, I'm a makuta. I didn't always know it however; I wasn't even associated with the brotherhood until recently. Before that I was just a hard working Noctian fishing on the tropical side of the island, that was until one faithful day, one scorching hot day. It was noon the sun was lit the plaza reflecting off of the intricately laid stones in a color range of tan to dark brown, built into roads through the sand so that travelers did not burn their feet on the white sand. Buildings and less permanent huts made of materials from tree leaves to clay stood around the streets selling what ever goods their owners could muster, trees with large fanning leaves had been strategically planted next to these stands to lure customers seeking refuge from the unforgiving sun. Three makuta were walking towards a small base at the end of the city where our makuta/de facto "president" resided. Kaluu was always strange but he led our people well enough, but as the brotherhood took on more and more power Kaluu isolated himself from them more and more. I stood there watching the procession respectfully Makuta Mutran walked side by side with Chirox on his right and Neocrax his left. He glanced at me the sun beating down on his greenish-black kanohi, a look of recognition flashed through his eyes then discomfort as if he was remembering something tragic and painful, however I am sure it was nowhere near as strange as my look of awe as he outstretched his arm pointing a dagger-like finger at me. The procession had stopped the noise of haggling, and yelling at the market had died and everyone, even the other makuta, stared at him in wonder waiting for him to speak. He seemed to search for words, or better an action for them to portray but unable to conjure a better question, he simply asked, d"Do you want a job?" in a hesitant voice. And that was the last time I saw my homeland. ---- I spent the next few years of my life as a makuta's aide travelling around our little universe aiding in negations with important factions, and helping Mutran create rahi, spending rarely anytime in Mutran's assigned district but rather on the desolate, cold, industrial island of Destral, inside a metal lab handing him virisus or standing on a beach made of uneven rocks chucking smaller stones into the water. It was one of these nights, the setting suns reflected their long trails across the ocean, as I watched a small grey, rounded stone I had thrown bounce of the deep blue water three times each leaving a set of ripples, when Mutran approached me. He did not have his usually excitement from leaving his lab, satisfied that his rahi was the greatest creation in the universe, that is until he created his next one, no now he showed a sign of fear, but much more understanding of his situation than pure panic, much like the one I had seen all those years ago on Noctia. "The makuta of Metru Nui has replaced misrex" he said a strain in his throat. "Why?" I replied not fully understanding the brotherhoods inner-workings but knowing enough to understand the misrex was their ideal leader. "Ter-The makuta of Metru Nui, has declared his intention to over-through the great spirit mata nui." "But..." I started "And it will work" it cut in somberly. ---- I was sent to the island of metru nui its self when I ran into a group of toa assisting the toa mangi fight off an army of invading dark hunters, a pathetic group of mercenaries who think that they can fight as a unified army against the universes natural defenders. But these were no ordinary toa, I had seen them fleeing my burning village, their tools covered in blood, from my dead friends, my vision blurred and turned green and I went into an all out rage. I killed the six toa. and some others. and some dark hunters. Well actually killed at least have of the combatants left three of the six metru districts in utter waste, looking back at all of the dead bodies, from the dark hunter's make shift wooden execution platform made from the near by rubble and facing their massive camp and a four armed freak prepared to slice my head off. Before he could carry through with the execution a large being blinked into existence than out, only I blinked out with him and ended up in a prison with the company of, a cold warrior armed to the teeth and an army of robots with these "special chains on my writs. I started to stand when I felt an earthquake shake the earth, the cells around me collapsing. I went flying forward and pain shot through my body as the chains snapped and I fell to towards the rush off water as I watched Takadox murder that silver armor plated pile of rahi dung. I felt the cold blue water impact my skin, energy pulsating through my body I tried to scream as I felt myself, and saw other mutating into freakish monsters, the sounds of air escaping from their screaming mouths and other falling in with the debris filled the sea. I tried to use my power to teleport but found that I had lost in the strange energies of the water. Chapter: One The sun set over the vast oceans of Aqua Magna leaving darkness to fill its deep abyss, fitting that darkness would so quickly consume a planet filled only with the vilest of beings, those who had been deemed unfit to live among the others of their universe and had been banished to this aquatic hell. The pungent smell of blood filled the water around me. Pridak I thought I began swimming the dark, cold water, that housed strange energies that had mutated us into water breathers, flowed through my fingers as I pushed through it, my bioluminescent spines lighting the reef below. I found the source of the smell, the leader of the Baraki standing proudly over the body, of some being, missing his right hand left forearm and his entire right leg. His chest and armor had been ripped open by Pridak's blade blood free-flowed upward from the wounds while what was left of the green armored toa-sized being was tethered to the ocean floor by strands of seaweed tied around his midsection. Pridak grinned revealing rows of razor sharp teeth and dug them into his arm, ripping off a rather large chuck of flesh and armor. Hearing me he spun around blade raised as he spit out the being’s armor. “Leviathos, what excellent timing.” He said blood escaping from his mouth as a hideous smile crept across his face. “Why is that?” I asked walking forward, sickened by the sight of the body. “Because of what I found on our friend over here. Catch” he said throwing some mask-sized device through the water. A faint noise could be heard when my fingers hit the glass dome affixed to the top of the device. “Is this what I think it is?” I asked excitedly “Yes,” he said happily, “our chance at freedom” ---- I was on my way back to my cave to attempt to reverse engineer the rebreather to allow water-breathers to inhabit dry land, when a group of four prisoners swam out of the darkness. “What do you have there?” asked Raakinok, a being who I personally, have never been a fan of. “None of your business” I responded indignantly. He nodded his head ever so slightly and a large grey being with glowing yellow eyes, stuck me with a make-shift club, made from shattered pieces of the prison that used to hold us, I tumbled to the ground the feeling of nausea filing my body. Another one of his brutes picked up the device and upon realizing what it was, declared that it was there little gang’s ticket out of the Pit. I shot upward, water rushing around me and twisted the small three pronged, mechanical valve, until bubbles of pure air burst out of it and into the beings face. He fell to the ground convulsing and coughing up blood. Struggling to move he painfully managed to turn off the valve and then went completely still. I began to draw my blade to fight the other three, but a swift blow to the back of my legs sent me floating on my back while they grabbed me and began striking me with all manner of weapons. I felt as my bones and armor shattered, as pain welled up through my body and there was nothing I could to fight back against my attackers. ---- I awoke laying there on the sea floor pain filling my body, I tried to move but my arms and legs were broken and each breath I took was as laborious as it was painful. Pridak stood over me the dead bodies of the beings that had attacked me, floated upward towards the surface of the water. He and Carapar picked me up, while Carapar was carrying the rebreather in his other claw and they carried me to my cave. It was small full of kelp, that I would rest and sleep in to avoid gaining unwanted attention, it was a natural outcrop into the walls of the near by reef and had a clear view of razor whales’ teeth. To avoid retaliation from the attack Carapar was tasked with guarding my cave while I recovered, I knew that Pridak cared nothing for my safety, only my mechanical capabilities and knowledge of how to adapt the machine for his purposes, but hey, it’s the thought that counts right? It had been a couple of months and I was well enough to walk, scavenging for the final pieces to completely modifications. I was swimming through a…colorful area, just under the beaches of the island above. Large aquatic plants and infrastructures filled the sea floor with their dazzling colors, while small fish darted between them. However it was no the scenery I was looking for but the metallic shine of mechanical parts from a forsaken universe. I heard a faint plopping noise and looked up to see small silhouettes causing ripples at the top of the water as the villagers above threw them into the sea. It was that moronic matoran holiday in which they honored the “dead” matoran living down hear. Not that they would be alive much longer anyway, but still the thought of their ignorance to their “friends’” existence bothered me. I swam upwards to see if I could find anything of value, when I saw a most intriguing chest, one baring the seal of the Brotherhood of Makuta. I swam towards it feeling the water heat up, I grabbed the box in my claws and darted back to my cave, forget Pridak’s little rebreather that would allow him to walk on land I had something much more. Another exile swam towards me to see what I was in such a hurry about, however the box was worth more to me than him, so as he approached my I ripped the silver blade I had salvaged out of its sheath and through his throat, and then continuing on as if nothing happen, because this box was more than a chance at normality, it was a chance at freedom. Chapter: two There was a great commotion in the city of marhi nui. Matoran risked their lives throwing themselves out of the air bubble, which protected them from the harsh ocean around them, for little success. A few made it to their air field safely and escaped to caves near by, but I watched with the others holding back expressions of disgust and horror to maintain an image of strength among the others as I watched the gruesome atrocities made capable by my machine committed before my very eyes. Most of the matoran were ripped to pieces by Pridak's Teca sharks a few managed to escape their wrath, and fewer made to the air field without drowning. Why would these villagers risk their lives to the dangers of the sea including the rahi that inhabit it? Because they would rather die trying to escape than watch their village burn, and their neighbors fall to Pridak's vengeful blade. It did not matter that the the matoran had nothing to do with his imprisonment, they were a symbol of the great spirit who's armies had both put down his rebellion and banished him to his current mutated life. The less brave dropped their weapons and submitted to his deranged, one man, invasion of their city. He marched through the road of the city white lines rippling across the ground and statues of heros in the matoran's eyes, as he marched an air of superiority and pride was emitted from his vile grin. He carried his blood stained blade nonchalantly not caring if scratched the ground or dripped blood onto the path to town center. He reached his destination and watch as the guards threw down there weapons and fled, yet four brave matoran stood their ground weapons in hand. He continued moving as if the didn't exist than suddenly brought his blade down on the nearest matoran and grabbing another by the throat and squeezing until he could feel the matoran hover on the verge of subconsciousness and death. The other two dropped their weapons and Pridak slammed the matoran into the ground mumbling, "Your lucky" indigently he walked into the building resuming his previous stride and flashed a smile revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. He walked into the the village center to deliver his ultimatum. A messenger with a nervous expresion swam quickly to meat us. He told us that a group of prisoners were attacking our allies I feigned shock and concealed a smile. A few days ago I had presented the effects of my virus on a mutated rahi, after a zamor sphere full of the virus had infected its body it managed to survive a direct hit from a solidified air bubble, the kind the matoran had grown fond of as a weapon to use against us. I told them stories of how I came across it, and what it would be like to return the world after we used it, and how Pridak, had taken it and stashed it in marhi nui so that he could be the only one to retrieve it. And they honestly believed that the diversion they would create by attacking the baraki was their own idea, what they also failed to understand was that I still had one hundred percent of the virus, and that the dose I had used on the rahi was one of two. Category:Stories Category:Oceaus Magna Storyline